Plan W
by Ash-Castle
Summary: She kissed them under the mistletoe, and then ran away. These Marauders won't give up until she's in their arms again. They never doubted Plan W. SiReMione. Everyone lives AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**None of these characters are mine. Only the plot. **

_Edited 12/14/16_

**November 29th- **

"Come on Hermione! It'll be fun!" Harry was leaning forward, his elbow on the table as they finished their late breakfast. "We can have the twins bring those new crackers and have a huge tree. I know you love to decorate for Christmas." Hermione had her face buried in the Daily Prophet and refused to look up. "Please? For me?" She didn't want to look at Harry, she _knew _his eyes would be round and pleading, a look she still couldn't say no to, even after all these years.

Hermione rolled her eyes from behind her paper barrier and rustled it a bit. She grit her teeth and set her jaw. She _would not_ give in...

"We need to open the house again sometime, Kitten." Sirius joined in Harry's pleas. "Now that I'm back, people will want to know what we get up to here. It's expected." Sirius tried to explain. Hermione ground her teeth; she could feel her resolve weaken in a way that only seemed to happen around Sirius. Well, Sirius and one other man…

She sighed and turned to Remus, only sparing a small glance at Harry and his puppy dog eyes. Remus was her last hope for not having this party. "What do you think Remus?" She tried to convey with her tone that he should say it was a horrible idea.

He grinned at her and his eyes flashed and Hermione felt what was left of her resolve crumble into dust. "I think it will be fun. Give us all a chance to relax."

She stuck her tongue in her cheek and counted to ten before responding. "Fine. but you're all helping me!" She wasn't sure they heard her over their shouts of excitement.

-0-0-0-

**December 23rd- **

_What a turn out_, Hermione thought as she scanned the room. She had been surprised when they had received so many RSVP's for the first -non pure-blood only- Christmas party that Grimmauld Place had hosted in years. As she surveyed the party goers mingling and chatting, Hermione was glad she had agreed to the party.

They had catered the event; thankfully Molly had been happy to help supervise that part. Harry, Remus, and Sirius had all helped her organize rather enthusiastically. She had put Remus in charge of the Secret Santa gift exchange, Sirius hired the band and supplied the drinks, and Harry helped her decorate.

Finally- after saving Harry from some tinsel that refused to leave his hair, Molly from Remus and the oddly missing chocolate (Hermione, thoughtfully, had ordered extra- just in case), and stopping Sirius from hiring a 12-piece orchestra- they were ready. On Christmas Eve they opened the doors and began greeting the steady flow of guests. they had set up an apparition point across the street in the park along with some temporary muggle repelling charm for the night. Many of the guests exclaimed over the renovations, those who had been in the Order were the most surprised to see how open and bright the house was now.

There had been so many guests -many brought a plus one- that Hermione hadn't been able to keep them straight. One she guest did notice was Cormac. She shuddered; the Christmas party from 6th year was an experience Hermione didn't wish to repeat. She didn't stick around to see who else came through, instead she moved to find Harry.

It hadn't been hard to find him talking to a group of their school friends on the edge of the dance floor. She smiled sweetly and made the appropriate hellos before grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him toward a relatively quiet spot beside the large tree. "Why did you invite Cormac?" She asked.

Harry held up his hands. "How do you know it was me? Could have been Remus." Hermione rolled her eyes and waited. "Okay, so maybe I did invite him. He overheard me talking to Colin about photographing tonight and I didn't want to be mean."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten. It was going to be fine. She was overreacting. There were so many people. Cormac wouldn't even notice her. Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry giving her a sheepish look. "It's fine. Of course you didn't Harry. I'm going to get a drink. Enjoy the party you made me throw." She teased.

Harry grinned and moved back toward Ginny and their friends.

Hermione moved toward the bar where Fred and George were showing off their drink mixing skills, much to the amusement of their hired bartender. Hermione smiled to see them so carefree.

George noticed her first. "What can we get you Granger?" He asked while throwing a bottle impossibly high. It twirled more times than should have been possible before landing neatly back in his hand.

"Maybe a candy cane?" Fred asked and tossed the bottle of peppermint schnapps behind his back and over his shoulder.

"Or perhaps a Santa shot is more to your liking?" George presented her with pretty red and green layered drink.

Hermione laughed. "No, thank you, though that does look lovely. I'll just have a glass of champagne."

"Ah, you're no fun." Fred took the shot from George and drank it himself while the bartender poured Hermione her drink. Both men put the bottles they had been using to entertain guests down and leaned back against the bar near Hermione. "Some party you put on Hermione." Fred complimented her.

"I didn't do too bad, did I?" She took a sip of the champagne and made a mental note to compliment Sirius on his choice of drink. "Harry, Remus, and Sirius helped and I see you two added your own special touch." Hermione turned to stand in front of them with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" George asked.

"Adds to the festivities, yeah?" Fred offered.

"Did you really have to make it impossible to move without getting a kiss?" She couldn't help but laugh a little though. So far that night the crowd had been treated to a blushing Neville kissing Cho, Ron and Luna, and a rather enthusiastic Harry and Ginny (though she suspected they had done it on purpose).. The best kiss of the night so far had been shared by Draco and Kingsley. Both men had tried everything to get out, but soon realized they would have to kiss if they wanted to move. After the quickest kiss they could manage, both men retreated to opposite corners of the room.

"It's only when two people wander under the mistletoe together, love. Not _everyone_ gets stuck." George smirked.

Hermione gently swirled her glass, "As long as you can take it down after the party, I suppose I don't really see the harm in it." she looked around the room again, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go see what Luna is doing under the tree." As she walked away, she missed the mischievous smile the twins shared.

After Hermione convinced Luna that she could look for the Nargle nest _after_ the party and after more alcohol than Hermione thought it was possible to consume, it was time for the gift exchange. The gifts were random, and with the imposed price limit, many were more entertaining than useful. Hermione had particularly liked the small hourglass she had gotten. She had laughed with good naturedly with everyone else at the Hair Taming Potion Harry had opened. The training Snitch someone had gotten Draco had produced some of the loudest laughs.

The gift exchange had taken the better part of two hours, even with magic to help distribute gifts. However, things were winding down, couples were pairing off and many of the guests had already left. Hermione was eyeing her empty glass and wondering if she should go back for that fifth glass when Cormac cornered her, quite literally.

"Cormac!" She said a little too loudly in her surprise. She had looked up from her contemplation to see him standing in front of her. He was still wide and muscular and being the full time Keeper for Puddlemere -now that Oliver had retired to teach Little League- had done wonders for his figure.

"Hermione." He greeted her with a familiar smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here." Hermione reminded him.

"Right right. Well I'm living up in Louth. Got a nice house with a big yard. I have a whole Quidditch Pitch set up in my backyard. You should come see it sometime." He continued and began regaling her with his daring feats on the Pitch.

Hermione hummed and nodded a long, not really trying to follow along. Instead, she was busy looking for someone to come save her. She watched as Sirius and Remus walked out of the room; one after the other to avoid the mistletoe. Hermione swallowed a groan of disappointment at their departure. She looked for one of her other friends, hoping to Merlin she could catch someone's eye. She spotted Harry and Ginny curled up together on a small couch, too absorbed in each other to notice her plight. She would have to save herself, even if it meant being rude.

Hermione turned her full attention back to Cormac, surprised to notice his face was much closer than it had been. She pulled back slightly, but couldn't go far. She wasn't sure what had transpired while she was looking for help, but apparently Cormac had taken her mindless hums as consent. His hands were on the wall to either side of her, pinning her in. Before she could even try to escape, he kissed her. His were too wet and brought the image of bog algae to mind as they slipped over hers. It didn't take long for her to realize his method hadn't improved much over the years. When she put her hands on his chest to push him away, he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. The unwanted kiss had hardly gone on for two second with Cormac licked her lips. Hermione gagged a little and pursed her lips against the feel of his slimy tongue. She was done. No more Miss Nice Hostess. Her hands were still on his chest, and she _pushed_ with everything she had, including a bit of magic. Cormac stumbled away from her.

"No need for that sweetheart, you could have just said something." He grumbled. He didn't walk away from her, but he didn't move closer either.

"Here's a hint. When a girl pushes you away, next time, just move away." Hermione huffed and rubbed her hands down her dress, smoothing away imagined wrinkles. With quick strides she moved toward the door she had watched Sirius and Remus exit only minutes before. She had been looking back -to make sure Cormac didn't follow her- when she was forced to stop mid-stride. "Wha-?"

"Looks like we're in a bit of a bind Kitten." Sirius said from her left.

"I'm sure we can find an agreeable way out of this." Remus said from her right.

Slowly, and without looking at Remus or Sirius, she looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I suppose I should have said this in Chapter 1, but this is undergoing a rewrite and I'm posting the chapters here and on Tumblr as part of a personal Holiday challenge. Due to there being inconsistencies and missing bits, I'm going to take down chapters 3-9 for now and repost them once they are done undergoing their surgeries. Thank you for being patient. **

**Xoxo- Ash**

**I don't own the characters. **

Hermione closed her eyes in disbelief. When she opened them again it was still there.

Mistletoe.

"Are you kidding me!?" she cried out louder than she meant to. Her voice echoed in the mostly empty room. For a brief second when her voice faded, everything was still- then everyone who was left at the party turned to look at them them. Her eyes immediately sought out Fred and George. Both of whom were trying to shrink back into the couch they occupied. She glared sharply. She wanted to hex them for putting this stuff up everywhere. She ignored the fact that she had thought it was cute and harmless when others got stuck. But now she was stuck with _them._

Hermione wanted to melt into the floor.

Of all the people she could have been under the mistletoe with, it _had_to be the two men she was already half in love with. Who also happened to be in a relationship. With each other. And therefore completely off limits. Hermione groaned softly and refused to look up at either of the men looking down at her. She should have listened to Luna earlier and had the twins remove it, using nargle infestation as her excuse. She looked at the men sharing door space with her. The sexy smirk she had expected from Sirius, the almost identical smirk on Remus' face was slightly unnerving.

"Why me?" She asked in a small voice. This was either a dream come true or a nightmare.

"It's not so bad Hermione," Remus consoled her softly. "You could have been stuck with someone else." His eyes flashed dangerously and darted to someone standing behind them. She looked over her shoulder to see Cormac standing at the front of the crowd now surrounding the door.

Hermione shuddered. "Too late."

She missed the dark look Sirius and Remus shared over her head.

"Don't just stand there!" A voice -that sounded suspiciously like Ginny's- called out from the crowd. "Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The Fred and George started chanting and it wasn't long before the other guests were joined in.

"Okay, Okay!." she shouted at the guests. "You can all look away anytime now." she muttered startling a chuckle from both men.

"Come now kitten, it's just a kiss. You might even enjoy it." Sirius teased.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hermione said under her breath.

Without thinking about it any further, she stretched up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Remus, then turned and kissed Sirius. Both times she barely ghosted her lips over theirs. Hermione was scared if she pressed any harder she wouldn't be able to stop. That done, she immediately tried to take a step and found she still couldn't move. "What? Why isn't it working?" She asked no one in particular.

"I'd hardly call that a kiss. Maybe we should put a little more effort into it." Sirius offered. Hermione had hardly registered his words when his lips were on hers. She had expected his kiss to be hard, but was surprised when he met her softly. He took his time, nothing else touched, only their lips. He broke away first and Hermione gasped softly when they broke apart.

Without missing a beat, Remus spun her into his arms. She was still dazed from Sirius' kiss and didn't even try to protest his handling of her. His mouth crashed into hers and he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her to her tip toes. Hermione found herself forgetting to breathe. His kiss didn't last any longer than Remus', but before he broke away he nipped at her bottom lip. The slight pain caused her to suck in a breath and revive her strained lungs.

She hadn't even noticed the cheering guests until that moment.

"Try it now." Remus said. His voice was slightly husky and his gaze focused solely on her, ignoring the crowd. Sirius put his hand on the small of her back. All three tried to move to take a step and still nothing.

"Fred! George! How do we get out of here?" Hermione called out to Fred and George who had moved toward the front of the room. She refused to think about the kisses she just experienced. Her head was just fuzzy from the alcohol. Yeah, that was it. Head fuzziness was a known side effect of alcohol consumption. It had absolutely nothing to do with the two men who had just given her the best kisses she had ever received.

"Try kissing at the same time?" Fred answered with a shrug. When they had designed the mistletoe, they hadn't really considered this particular problem.

"At the-?"

"Should work." George agreed after a shared glance with his brother. With a twinkle in his eye he turned back to her. "Or if you want to keep taking turns, we could clear the room for you."

Hermione gave George an exasperated look then turned back to the wizards sharing the doorway with her. "How are we even supposed to do that?"

"Like this." Remus told her, and they both lowered their heads. Each man pressed his lips to a corner of her mouth.

It was one of the oddest sensations of her life.

They were both very different and having them kiss her at the same time was overwhelming. Her mind went blank for a brief second, before kicking back into overdrive, imagining what it would feel like to have their mouths on her in a very different situation.

Before she could fully appreciate their kisses, they pulled away. Hermione blinked and inhaled deeply. She could feel the charm releasing them. It was then, as if the release of the charm had kick started her brain, she remembered that both men were very much off limits to her. She was seized with the sudden need to run. To get away from even the memory of what had just happened. Something she feared would be impossible as her lips continued to tingle and her heart raced.

Her knees were weak and she stumbled a bit as she began to back away. "Well, that was- I mean- uh, um, thank you. I just, I need to…" and without finishing her thought, she found her footing and ran.

She didn't look back.

A few wolf whistles and an oddly dejected McLaggen later and the rest of the party guests filtered out. With a pat on the back and a small smile for each man, Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her giggling to his room.

"He's more like his father every day." Remus observed.

"Yeah, James would be proud." Sirius responded automatically.

Remus looked over at his best friend and partner. His eyes were narrowed at the staircase Hermione had run up not half and hour earlier as if it had personally insulted his hair. "You know, glaring at the staircase won't bring her back down here."

"We could go up and get her." Sirius' voice was hopeful.

"I don't think she's ready for that yet, Pads." Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder in an offer of shared comfort.

"If we keep tip toeing around her, she never _will_ be ready Moony." Sirius let a growl of frustration escape. "I want her. She belongs with us and you know it." Sirius turned his ire on Remus, even though he knew it wasn't Remus' fault.

"I do know it Pads. Triads aren't really a muggle thing though. I'm not sure she even knows what we would be proposing. And-" Remus hesitated.

"And…?" Sirius prodded.

"And, I want to do this right. I don't want to just seduce and bed her. I want to woo and well…" He smirked. "You know the rest."

"I bet she's a wildcat in bed." Sirius' eyes glazed over.

Remus chuckled; his own eyes had a slight sheen too. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is early enough to start."

Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled. "Right. Tomorrow. I supposed its time to break out Plan W."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Did I mention this would include WolfStar? Because it does. With increasing frequency. **

Hermione was happy to have the holidays behind her, but couldn't help being a little nostalgic as well. It was her own fault really. She had known going into the kiss that Sirius and Remus were off limits. She may have forgotten _during_ the actual kissing, but she _knew_. That's why she only had herself to blame for the wistful longing that currently consumed her.

Instead of facing her feelings, Hermione decided to try and bury them. Much easier said than done.

She had been casually avoiding being alone with either Sirius or Remus since the Christmas party. She mostly avoided being around them in general unless Harry was also present. She didn't think she could take it if they decided to confront her about what happened and reminder her that while they enjoyed her presence, they were all just friends. Or worse, have them act as if nothing had happened at all. No, avoidance was for the best.

Thankfully she had convinced them to have a quiet New Year's at home. Ginny had joined them, having gotten the Weasley matriarchs approval to sleep over as long as she slept in Hermione's room. Even though Hermione lived with Sirius, Remus, and Harry in Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley refused to let her youngest daughter live in the same house as her fiancé.

There had been a small discussion of inviting over their family and friends -mainly the Weasley clan and assorted children and partners- but Remus had shaken his head and that had been the end of it. So instead they set up camp in the den with pillows and blankets spread to make a cozy nest. They played board games and drank wine and just before the stroke of midnight, Hermione made a hasty exit to avoid watching the couples kiss. She had been able to ignore her presence as the fifth wheel most of the night, but watching the two people she had been dreaming about with increased frequency kiss would have been too much.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts, that was over now and it was back to their real lives and work as usual.

Almost usual.

Lately Hermione had taken to waking up earlier than necessary and it was all because Sirius and Remus had started to haunt the kitchen early in the mornings.

The first time it had happened, Hermione had walked into the kitchen only wearing an old quidditch jersey that might have been Charlie's, or Fred's, or George's. That in itself wasn't unusual, finding Remus and Sirius already in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast was. She had known Remus to wake up early on occasion, but Sirius Black up before 11 a.m.? Unheard of.

That morning she had blushed and stammered an apology and backed out of the kitchen before either of the men could say _good morning _and completely missed the jealous looks they gave her jersey.

It didn't take long for Sirius and Remus to catch on to her, and within a few days they had begun waking up earlier than her. Soon, it became a frustrating game of 'Who Can Get Up Earlier'. And Hermione's alarm had been creeping higher every other day. Now, she was waking up in darkness and she was doing it all to avoid her housemates. She pushed back the thoughts about them maybe wanting to talk to her and started to get ready. She set up silencing charms around the bathroom and showered before she crept down the stairs barefoot, avoiding the ones that creaked.

She stopped on the landing the led to the kitchen and put her ear close to the door. Hearing nothing, she gave herself a silent pat on the back and pushed the door open confidently, ready to grab her morning cup of coffee before heading to work. It wasn't until the door was all the way open that she heard them and she realized too late they must have set up silencing charms as well.

"I like the park idea. It's public, and walking is casual enough." She heard Remus say before both men turned towards her. She stopped, one foot in the door, debating if she could back out. But one long look at the two wizards staring at her and she knew she had been caught. For now. It was at times like these, when their eyes flashed yellow and amber and they sat completely still as if waiting to pounce, that Hermione suddenly remembered how much of Padfoot and Moony bled into Sirius and Remus.

Standing there with their slightly predatory gazes on her, she felt like a deer, and they looked ready to pounce.

Sirius broke the tense silence. "What are you doing up so early kitten?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. He knew _why. _"I'm heading to work. Guess I got turned around looking for the floo."

"Turned around? In a house you've been living in for four years?" Remus asked and crossed his arms. One dark eyebrow crept up and hid under his fringe of bangs. Hermione's hands itched to push that bit of hair back.

_Damn_, she thought to herself. It wasn't her best lie, but seeing them up before her two days in a row had thrown her off. And it's not like she could outright _tell _them she was avoiding them, even if they knew.

"Well, it's dark. I get confused in the dark." Hermione said defensively then winced in embarrassment. This really wasn't her morning. The corner of Remus' mouth twitched at her denial and Sirius chuckled.

"Hermione, this-" Sirius started.

"I can't- I have to work." Hermione cut him off and dashed back out of the kitchen.

"You know Moony, this is going to be harder than we thought." Sirius said, looking at the door Hermione had left open in her escape with a frown.

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius' bottom lip. He pulled back with a small understanding smile. "If it was easy, we wouldn't want to try. I'm tired of easy Pads. Aren't you?"

Sirius smirked and pulled Remus back for a proper kiss. "Are you saying you're easy Mr. Moony?" He teased as he pulled away.

Remus chuckled. "Only for you." He paused, "And maybe for Hermione, if she'll give us a chance."

"She'll give us a chance." Sirius assured him and buried his current doubt with another kiss. He took his time exploring Remus' mouth, reminding himself that no matter what, he would always have Remus.

He loved Remus, and he knew that Remus loved him. But even though they were happy, there had been this feeling that something was missing for years. Neither man had realized _what_ was missing until the day Hermione Granger turned up on their doorstep looking for Harry.

She had left after her eighth year to travel the world. After three years, she had come back wearing sun kissed skin and it was like seeing the light. It had only taken one bottle of firewhisky and a light night conversation for them to agree:

They were going to combine their considerable talents to woo Ms. Granger.

Which was proving much easier said than done. Especially lately.

They had given her a couple weeks after the holidays to talk to them, but she refused to do more than make polite conversation. And even then one of _them_ had to say something first. They were starting to get desperate. Both men wanted to give her space, but Sirius couldn't wait anymore. He refused to let their first kiss be their last. After talking with Remus, they came up with a plan, one he was about to put into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Extra love to chiseplushie who reads over this to make sure it's actually worth posting. **

Hermione caught herself staring at the same spot on her desk for the fifth time and it wasn't even noon yet. But really, it wasn't her fault that the little knot in the wood was more interesting than her lack of case work. She had been coming in so early, and often staying late, that she had finished a month's' worth of work the day before.

All of it.

Now she was making lists of cases that needed to be double and triple checked and cold cases she could permission to re-open. She'd find _something _to do. When her stomach growled she decided now was as good a time as any to grab some tea and a biscuit.

As she made her way back to her office, tea and biscuit in hand, she heard excited murmurs. As she drew closer, it wasn't hard to see many of the other staff members huddled around her office door. Suddenly remembering the time Fred and George had sent her a seemingly innocent teddy bear, she pulled out her wand.

"What is going on here?" She asked the gathered crowd. When no one responded, she raised her voice and asked again, "What's going on here?"

Every turned to look at her. Their stares and calculating looks were unnerving and Hermione wiped her hand over her mouth, worried she had crumbs around it. "Erm, is everything alright in there?"

"Hermione! You never told us you had a boyfriend!" Someone exclaimed. She couldn't see who.

"I don't." As if her words were magic, the rest of her work mates parted, leaving a path for her. Still feet away from her office door, Hermione stood dumbfounded. "Are you sure they've delivered to the right person?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's got your name on it." Dani -one of the girls who worked in the House Elf division with her- said with a smile.

"Whoa." Hermione moved closer slowly as everyone dispersed, making their way back to their own offices.

Most of her desk and, it seemed, most of her office was taken up by a gigantic bouquet of flowers. How she'd missed seeing it before was beyond her. Sitting on her desk, it stood as tall as her and she was sure if she tried, her arms wouldn't make it all the way around the spread of flowers. She blinked a few times, and remembered this was her _desk_ where she had been _working_, but a quick scan showed her notes neatly stacked to the side, she wouldn't have been too happy if all her work had been ruined, no matter how beautiful the bouquet. And she couldn't deny that the flowers were beautiful.

There were white roses so luminescent they made the dark black lilies surrounding them look like black velvet. Moons hanging in a midnight sky. The effect was gorgeous, and the meaning behind the flowers wasn't lost on her. It was a peace offering.

Hermione screwed up her mouth, feeling guilty that they had felt the need to reach out to her first, when _she_ had been the one avoiding _them_. She hated not talking to Sirius and Remus and yes, she had been doing it to guard her feelings, but it still hurt to not be around them at all. As she pressed her face into the cushion of petals she thought about how much she missed having them in her life. They had been there every day, yet she had kept them so far away. _The pain will be worth it. _

Hermione leaned back out of her doorway to see many of the others still lingering near their desks, but no one was really working. "Okay everyone. Back to work. Diggory is going to want these reports by the end of the day."

"Ms. Granger." _Speak of the devil_.

Hermione took a half step out of her office to see her boss approaching from around the corner, "Yes Mr. Diggory?" Anyone who was still standing and chatting immediately sat down and tried to look busy. The move probably wouldn't have worked normally, but Amos Diggory was completely focused on her.

She had joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures hoping to continue promoting elvish welfare. Hermione had _also_ hoped to help remake laws involving werewolves. Unfortunately, while many of the younger people in her department seemed to sympathize with her, Amos Diggory still held on to old ideas. They rarely saw eye-to-eye on any issue. At times when she was pushing through a bill he disagreed with she was grateful for her war hero status. He wouldn't fire her for fear of the repercussions, and she could use her image to help all beings get equal rights.

"You need to remove this," He said, barely managing to hide his contempt as he stood in front of her office and looked over her shoulder. He paused and seemed to be searching for the right word, "Distraction, from the workplace. Once you're done, the Minister wants to see you."

"Of course Mr. Diggory. I'll get right on that." He had already turned to leave before she finished. Hermione schooled her expression, keeping it neutral. When she had first started working with him, she had hoped that they could get along. However, once they began working together, she quickly realized that wouldn't be the case. He made certain she knew that he didn't appreciate her coming in and shaking things up the moment she had set foot in the Department.

She wasn't _positive_ on why the man didn't like her, but she suspected it had something to do with being Harry's best friend. Maybe even something to do with Winky. He didn't seem to enjoy her standing up to him when she had only been fourteen.

She sighed and, with a quick spell, sent the flowers to Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus could watch them until she got off. That done she headed up to the Minister Kingsley's office, wondering what he could possibly want from her. If it was to try and convince her to switch to the Auror Department again, she would have to put her foot down.

It didn't take her long to trek the route to his office. Upon reaching it, she smiled at the familiar face sitting near his door. Still smiling, she approached Percy. "Morning Percy!" She said cheerfully. "Long time, no see. Any idea what he could want?" She tilted her head toward the closed door behind him.

He waved at her, but didn't do more than glance up at her over the rims of his glasses. "Not sure this time. He's been going through yearly reviews and such though." He looked back down at the stack of papers in front of him. Hermione wasn't worried about his lack of interest in her, she understood what it was like when you were focusing on a project.

"Hmmm." That didn't help her much. "See you Sunday at dinner?" Percy waved at her again, but didn't say anything else, too absorbed in the paperwork in front of him. Considering that a yes, she took the remaining few steps to the Minister's office. She took the time to knock twice before she opened the door. She was expected after all. "You wanted to see me Kingsley?"

-0-0-0-

Remus and Sirius were sitting down to an early lunch when the flowers appeared on the table between them with a small _**pop!**_ Sirius looked up from his paper and Remus set down his book.

"Where did these come from?" Remus asked.

"Ah, those appear to be the flowers I sent our little witch." Sirius replied. "I wonder why she sent them back." Sirius mused. "Maybe she didn't like them?"

"Merlin Padfoot! Did you need to send something so big? I can't even see you around it." The bouquet moved the side and Sirius' smiling face appeared.

"Better Moony?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she liked them just fine." Remus smiled wryly at his partner and hooked their ankles together under the table. "Why did you feel the need to send this giant arrangement instead of the normal sized one we agreed on?"

"You're exaggerating Moony. It's not _gigantic,_ just a bit on the large side." He looked away when Remus smirked at him, "Besides, I wanted to get the best for Hermione and three lilies and one rose didn't seem like quite enough." Sirius bit his lip and ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it back away from his face. "I want her to _know_. To understand that we care."

Remus stood and walked around the table. When he was in front of Sirius, he crouched down and took Sirius' hands in his own. "It's beautiful Sirius." He rose up enough to kiss his lover on the forehead and released on of Sirius' hand so he could tuck the hair that had fallen back into Sirius' face behind his ear. "We'll tell her Pads. I promise."

Sirius pouted a bit, then leaned forward until his head was against Remus' chest. "I want her with us. It aches." He said and put the hand Remus was still holding over his heart.

Remus sighed and laid his cheek against the top of Sirius' head. "I know love. I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Much love to chiseplushie for looking this over for me.**

"You wanted to see me Kingsley?" She asked as he looked up at her knock. He waved her in with a large smile on his face and used the same hand to gesture at the chairs in front of his desk. The smile was soothing, but the fact that his eyes seemed to focus on something just above her shoulder wasn't. As she closed the door it occurred to her that she should at least call him Mr. Shacklebolt, but old habits die hard and they had been on a first name basis long before he became the Minister of Magic.

"Please, have a seat Ms. Granger." Hermione noted his formality and tone as she chose the chair furthest from the door, angling herself so she could keep an eye on it. However, his tone didn't worry her quite as much as the large file on his desk did. When she was settled, he folded his hands and rested them on top of the file, but still wouldn't meet her eyes. "You have been getting through quite a few case files lately Ms. Granger." He was looking down at his hands now and that, more than anything irked her.

"Yes, I have recently found I have quite a lot of time on my hands, _Minister._" She added his title to goad him into looking at her. He finally looked up at her and gave her a wry smile.

"Look, Hermione," She smiled at his use of her name. "I've run into a problem."

"What would that be?" Hermione wracked her brain and tried to think of anything she may have done to cause a problem. Coming in early wasn't against the rules, technically the Ministry was open all the time. All her law rewrites and case files were turned in on time, many turned in early.

"You have nothing to work on for at least a month. It has also come to my attention that you have not taken any time off since you started working here. " He was watching her closely now.

Hermione couldn't see what those two things had to do with each other. She didn't have time to take a day, or even an afternoon off. Surely, he, as the Minister of Magic, knew that. She was always busy.

Kingsley's next words rocked her.

"I'm making you take a leave of absence for a month, Hermione."

Hermione blinked rapidly as she processed his words, her face blank as she ran them repeatedly in her mind. Instinctively, her first reaction was denial. "You can't do that. I have no reason to take time off." When he didn't say anything, she tried to bargain with him. "Isn't there someone who actually _needs_ the time? I could take over their files for a bit. If it's a matter of the time being used, someone else can have it."

He held up his hand to stop her. "I won't take work away from someone else because you are afraid to relax. On a more personal note, I talked to Harry and Ron, they said they haven't seen you in ages. You're running yourself ragged."

It was a conspiracy. They were ganging up on her, forcing her to spend time with the sexy Marauders she shared a house with. "It's good to know you three are so chummy." She hissed at him. Fear and other unknown emotions she didn't want to name making her harsh. "This is bullshit and you know it! You're the Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake! Let me do something else! I'll even work an Auror case for you." She offered in desperation. When Kingsley shook his head, she tried one last time. "Fine, if you're going to force me into _time off_," she spat the words, cursing them silently as they left her lips. "Then at least let me take something to work on from home. I promise I won't set foot on Ministry property. I'll owl it in."

"Hermione," Kingsley ran a large hand down his face, exasperated. Any other employee, _any _other employee, would have been thrilled at being given a month of time off, no strings attached. But not Hermione Granger. She just_ had_ to fight him on this. "I can't do that. There is nothing for you to work on." When she opened her mouth to interrupt him, he held up a hand, stalling her. "Here or at home. Let other people do their jobs. I expect you to leave after we finish here."

Hermione set her jaw and he could see a muscle there twitching. She was staring at a spot just above his head, but when she finished, she turned her blazing gaze on him.

As Minister of Magic and a former Auror, this witch -who was half his age- shouldn't have scared him. When she looked at him like that though, he wanted to find the nearest cover and take shelter.

"Fine! Are we finished here Minister?" she asked politely, mockingly, and with that she walked out. She didn't quite slam the door, but she closed it rather hard.

After a second of marveling at how she turned things around on him, he sent a patronus each to Harry and Ron. He felt that since he spilled the beans on their conversation, he owed them a warning, giving them his approval to disappear for a few hours.

-0-0-0-

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the library when they heard the door crash open. Sharing a confused look, they headed down stairs. Knowing the wards were set to only allow certain people in the house, they weren't worried about attacks. At least, not any from the few remaining dark witches and wizards. Walking into the kitchen they began to worry about an attack of another kind.

As they rounded the doorframe -Remus half a step behind Sirius- they spied Hermione, still in her work robes, making a cup of tea. That action wasn't a cause for worry, the fact that it was just after lunch and she was cursing under her breath were a different matter. When she summoned the bottle of firewhisky from the cabinet, Sirius stepped in.

"Kitten? What are you doing here?" At his question, Remus smacked the back of his head.

"What he means is that while it is lovely to see you home so early, we are concerned about the

amount of firewhisky you've added to your tea." Remus said while eyeing the bottle still in her hand. Still mumbling under her breath, she turned around to face them. Her hair was wilder than usual, her magic creating golden aura around her. Remus caught his breath at the beautiful sight. He heard Sirius do the same thing next to him.

"It would seem that I'm rather haggard in appearance and have nothing left to contribute." She told them, scowling into her cup before taking a large sip. She knew Kingsley was right, she was afraid to relax. Hell, even Ron and Harry were right. Even _she_ had noticed the bags under her eyes. No, the real reason she was upset had everything to do with her self-control, or lack thereof, and the two men standing in front of her. Scowling again, she turned back around. She didn't want them to notice how unattractive she had let herself get.

When her shoulders slumped, Sirius quickly went to her. She looked so upset and he wanted to summon a blanket and wrap her in his arms. A hand on his arm stopped him short of doing just that. He glanced over at his partner, Remus gave a small shake of his head and held Sirius back. Sirius pouted, but decided Remus was probably right. They didn't want to scare her away now that she was talking to them again.

Sirius decided to try a different route. "I admit to some confusion, kitten. You are far from haggard and you have plenty to contribute. Look at all the great things you do at the Ministry!" Sirius ended on a high note, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione scowled. "That's the problem! Work! They kicked me out! For a whole month! What am I supposed to do for a whole bloody month?!" She slammed down her now empty teacup and went upstairs. _I need a bath._ She thought as she climbed to her room.

Sirius was in a bit of shock. His method hadn't worked. She had left just as angry as when she came in. She was usually so eager to tell them the good deeds she was doing at work. He had used that knowledge to his advantage and come out on bottom. "What just happened there?" He asked.

Remus wasn't looking at him though, instead he was frowning at the door Hermione had just walked out of. Hermione seemed to be walking away from them an awful lot lately. It was a pattern he was hoping would break soon. He had a brief daydream of her running back through that same door and into their waiting arms. He shook his head to clear it when Sirius nudged him in the side, still waiting for an answer. "I think that was partially my fault." He told Sirius. His lover looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "I, uh, may have mentioned to Kingsley at the Christmas party that I couldn't remember the last time Hermione had a day off."

Sirius grinned at him. "That was brilliant Moony! Now we have whole month!" Remus smiled too and turned back to the door. Yes, whole month to catch their witch.


	6. Chapter 6

When they found her in the library Hermione was surrounded by books and parchment. Neither man was surprised to find her making a list. Sirius was the first to speak. "What do you have there?"

"A list." She said curtly.

Sirius shared a look with Remus. They had hoped a bath and a couple hours on her own would cool her temper. So far, that didn't seem to be the case. "I gathered that. I'm curious as to what kind of list?"

"Things to do for the next month." She finally looked at both men. "I'm going try and learn to relax. So I'm making a list of relaxing things." She went back to her paper.

"Can we see it?" Remus asked a bit hesitantly and held out his hand for the parchment. "Maybe we can help with some."

"I doubt it, but suit yourself." She shrugged and gave him the parchment. She had been sitting cross legged on the floor and had to raise herself up on her knees to reach him. As she did so Sirius' eyes were drawn to the strip of skin that was exposed as the shirt she had on rode up, revealing just a glimpse of her waist. He started picturing his hands on her waist, gliding the shirt up and over her head. The sound of Remus trying to cover a laugh with a cough broke him out of the fantasy.

"What?" Hermione said defensively. She noticed the laugh Remus had tried to disguise. Sirius grabbed the parchment from his friend.

"Kitten, I thought you were trying to relax?" Sirius asked, eyeing the parchment like it was a recipe for poison.

"I am." She crossed her arms, annoyed that they seemed to find her list amusing.

"_Catalogue and organize Grimmauld Place library, Go through closet and find clothes to donate, Learn how to bake without magic_? These sound like chores kitten. Except the baking, we all know-" Sirius was cut off by Remus' elbow in his side, the unexpected blow doubled him over.

Hermione snatched her list back from Sirius' hand. "Just because I don't plan to waste my time naked on a beach drinking from a coconut, doesn't mean these won't be relaxing for me." Hermione blushed as her words brought to mind the three of them on a beach doing exactly that. Maybe Remus rubbing lotion on her back, Sirius with his long hair pulled up… she shivered and snapped herself out of the vision.

"That's a picture." She thought she heard Sirius mumble, but then Remus was speaking again.

"We can talk more about you relaxing, and various ways to do so, over dinner. Are you coming down?" Remus asked while reaching his hand out to help her up.

"I suppose. I can't stay up here forever." She grabbed his hand and, even though this wasn't the first time her hand had been in his, she was surprised at how large his hand actually was. Maybe it was just how hyper aware she had been of the two men of late, but it seemed to swallow her much smaller one. It felt nice and she realized it had been long, so long, since a man had held her hand. She left her hand in his for just a second too long. Long enough for Remus to suck in a breath, then she let go and he released it.

At her words Sirius had put his hand over his heart and pretended to stagger. "_The_ Hermione Granger willingly leaving the library? Who are you and what have you done with my kitten?" he teased, his grey eyes dancing.

She hit his arm and laughed. "Oh hush. Let's eat."

-0-0-0-

Hermione had _finally_ fallen asleep when Sirius approached Remus with the list he had pilfered from Hermione's room only moments before. "Did you read this Moony? I can only find 5 things on here that sound remotely fun and she has 30! One for each day!"

"Let's see what we can do about it. We did tell her we would help her relax." Remus grinned, thinking of all the things they could do. He knew Sirius would spare no expense to make her happy. He just hoped he could reign his lover in, but he doubted it. Sirius was always spoiling the ones he loved and Remus was at the top of that list.

"We need to rewrite this whole thing." Sirius said, summoning a quill, parchment, and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Maybe you should have a butterbeer instead, Padfoot. We don't need the last thing on her list asking her to run away with us." Remus teased, but even he could hear the longing in his voice. .

"As if you wouldn't put that on their too, Moony. All or nothing right?" He bit his lip in worry. For once not fully confident they could do this.

Remus noticed the worried look and came around the table. He put an arm around Sirius and kissed the side of his head, "What's wrong love?"

Sirius poured himself a glass of whiskey before replying. "Do you really think this will work? What if she only wants one of us? I don't think I could handle that Moony. Or even worse, what if she wants nothing to do with us? We're just a couple of old men." Sirius put his head in his hands, missing the small smile from Remus.

"You're over thinking this. I'm worried too. I'm a werewolf, _we_ still aren't accepted in certain circles of society. Why would she want someone others are ashamed of?" His bitter tone caused Sirius to look up. "Still, we decided to try, and I don't think wanting us is a problem, getting her to stay…" He trailed off.

"Right, you're right." Sirius conceded. "We _will_ get her. Now, let's redo this list. I think we should keep these two: _staying in pajamas all day _and _spend a day watching movies_. We could combine those ones."

Looking at the list in front of him Remus added, "We should keep the cake baking too. She's mentioned wanting to learn a few times." Remus moved his arm from around Sirius' shoulder to rest it on his knee, rubbing back and forth gently. "Maybe… maybe we should scale it back? Thirty things...one a day seems a bit extreme."

Sirius nodded along in agreement. "Well, the cabin can be at least over night, maybe a few days if we're lucky." He looked up from his writing to waggle his eyebrows at his partner. But Remus' face was already so close to his own…

Sirius closed the distance between them and kissed Remus.

Even after so many years, Sirius was instantly lost in the taste, in the feel, of Remus. The way Remus would slide his hands into Sirius' hair and press their bodies closer together… Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and started pulling him down as he laid back on the couch.

As quickly as it started, Remus pulled away. He licked his lips to capture the taste of Sirius' that still lingered there. "We should finish this list first."

"Right, yes." Sirius nodded in agreement. His hair was disheveled from Remus' hands and his shirt had ridden up. "The list."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Thank you Chise! **

Hermione woke and stretched, then stretched some more as she tried to figure out what was different. With her arms above her head and eyes still closed, unable to figure out why she felt so good. _It seems awfully bright in here, _she thought. Slowly she opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through her window; a sight she couldn't remember seeing in weeks. Confused she checked her bedside clock. Ten o' clock! She was late! She jumped up, panicked that _she _had slept in when halfway to her closet she remembered she was on a leave of absence. Walking back to her bed, she sat down, suddenly unsure what to do with herself.

Not knowing what else to do, she turned her attention to her alarm clock_; I could have sworn I set it last night_. She had been planning on having a bit of a lie in so she set her alarm for seven in the morning with a plan to start on the library. A closer look at her clock showed the alarm had been turned off. She gave herself two guesses for who might have turned her alarm off, but she only needed one. "Sirius." She said with a cross between a grin and a scowl on her face. She didn't know _exactly_ why he had done it, but she had things to do and a sabotaged alarm wasn't going to stop her.

She stood up again, but as if summoned by her thoughts, Sirius walked into her room. She quickly jumped back into her bed and pulled the cover up high, acutely aware that she was only wearing a small nightgown. "Great! You're up!" He walked further in, not acknowledging her scowl.

"We have breakfast for you." Remus walked in the door holding a tray.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" She asked, slightly awed at the action. She looked at the tray which was carrying all the things she loved to eat in the morning. Something she had been skipping lately. She blushed, embarrassed by her previous behavior, and here they were being so nice to her. "Thank you." She said softly and looked down at the tray Remus had set on her lap. Both men beamed, then made themselves comfortable by sitting on her bed.

"Besides, it was first thing on your list kitten." Sirius said with a wink.

She almost choked on her toast as her mouth suddenly went dry. She took a hasty sip of pumpkin juice to compensate. "I don't remember putting that on my list."

"We told you we wanted to help." Sirius gave her his most charming smile.

"Yes, about that" Hermione raised an eyebrow and brandished her half eaten toast at him, "It's not nice to go around turning off people's alarms. I was supposed to start the library today."

"Ah, yes, well, the library will have to wait." Remus told her.

"Why?" She was sorting through the bowl of fruit they brought her when Sirius leaned over and stole a strawberry. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We, have plans today. All three of us." Remus clarified while taking a grape out of her bowl.

She snatched the fruit bowl playfully away from the two men and only let her eyes linger briefly on their fingers as they popped the fruit into their mouths. "Hey! I thought this was my breakfast?"

"Sharing is caring kitten." Sirius said, then took a sip of her coffee while Remus took a bite from the second piece of toast on her plate.

"You two…" She said with a soft smile playing around the corners of her lips. She put the bowl back down; she didn't really mind sharing with them. She picked up the coffee Sirius had set down and cradled it in her hands. "What plans?"

"Another item on your list. We're going to the park." Remus explained.

Hermione looked between the two wizards who were so casually sitting on her bed, smiling at her just a little too innocently. She turned, careful not to upset the tray, and grabbed her list from the bedside table. "You know I don't remember putting that on here either." She quickly scanned the list in her hand, one that certainly hadn't been written by her. "What's this?" She asked her mouth slightly agape as she waved the parchment around in front of them.

"_That_ is your revised -and improved- list of relaxing things to do. Made by yours truly" Sirius told her with a wave of his hand between himself and Remus. Quickly, he leaned forward and grabbed it out of her hand.

Hermione tried to snatch it back, but the breakfast tray was in her way.

"Did you keep _anything_ I wanted to do?" She asked, slightly exasperated as she tried to reach for the list Sirius was keeping dangled just out of her reach.

"Of course we did." Remus assured her, his voice was level, but he was smiling at her and Sirius' antics.

"What did you keep? Three of my ideas?" She asked through clenched teeth. Her main focus was on the list in Sirius' hand. She tried to grab the parchment once again, but Sirius held it higher.

"Five." Sirius told her proudly. "We conferred and decided, out of the goodness of our hearts, that you could use our help learning to relax. This," He waved the list at her, moving it out of reach when she tried to grab it again. "is how we are going to do it. It'll be fun."

Hermione sat back up suddenly, giving up on taking the list from Sirius. "What do you get out of it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Other than the chance to spend time with a beautiful witch?" Sirius smirked when Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We get to have fun doing these things with you." said Remus. "It gets boring staying here all the time. This way we all get out." Remus noticed her tray was empty and sent it back to the kitchen with a small jab of his wand.

He could have walked it down there, but he was unwilling to move from her bed just yet.

With a sudden cry of triumph, Hermione launched herself at Sirius, hands outstretched to grab her list.

Neither man had expected her reaction. The force of her movement caused Remus to fall off the edge of the bed. Sirius was tackled to his back with a smiling and victorious Hermione straddling his stomach.

"Got it!" She called out, excited that she had managed to get the better of Sirius. Grinning like a fool, she looked down at Remus on the floor. Her brows knit together in confusion when she realized he hadn't moved since he had fallen. He was still sprawled out on the floor, his elbows holding his upper half up of the floor so he could see the two on the bed better.

Hermione's breath hitched. He was _staring_ at her. His pupils were blown wide and she could _feel _the heat in his gaze. It was at that moment when she realized _exactly_ what position she was in. Her eyes widened as she assessed her current situation and tried very, _very, _hard not to squirm.

She was sitting on Sirius Black's bare stomach. His rather hard, very warm, stomach. Her nightgown was riding high on her thighs and her face was flushed from taking him down. Her hair was still wild from sleep and could, she supposed, be classified as 'bed head'. All in all, a rather scandalous picture.

Hermione was frozen. They all were. A tableau of cautious want and need. The tension in the room thickened until she was panting just to get air. She had to move and not in the way her mind was screaming at her too. This… this wasn't supposed to... Hermione moved slightly and swallowed a groan as her core brushed against Sirius in a way that made her tighten her thighs uncomfortably. Only seconds had passed, but she felt frozen in time.

Sirius came to life under her.

The entire time she had been on top of him, he had been trying his hardest not to rise to the occasion, but there was only so much he could take. When she started to move around on top of him, trying to get down, he had to act. He grabbed onto her legs right behind the knee and pressed down, pinning her against the mattress. He just wanted her to _stop moving_. Sirius breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. She made him think of warm sheets and something slightly fruity, with hints of vanilla. It was intoxicating and he bit off a moan.

Remus couldn't stop staring. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her bared legs were on either side of Sirius. His mouth watered as he imagined kissing his way up her exposed legs to the spot where they joined, Sirius squirming holding her as Remus switched between pleasuring her and kissing him…. He shook his head and tried to clear the image. A wild desire took root in his chest at the sight of his current lover and his, hopefully soon-to-be lover, tangled together in the sheets of her bed. He wanted to see them like this every morning. Remus shook his head harder and held his breath,. He knew if he smelled even the smallest hint of desire on her, they wouldn't make it to the park. And he still wasn't sure she was fully ready for what they wanted from her.

Remus coughed and broke the spell they were all under. Sirius quickly let go and Hermione carefully climbed off the man lying on her bed. She tried not to touch him more than she had to, it wasn't an easy feat, but she managed.

Once she was safely secured under her covers and both Sirius and Remus were standing, Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. "Right, so. Um, you mentioned the park?" Remus nodded and looked at a spot just over her shoulder. "You _do_ know it's the middle of January, right?" She asked, trying to bring their earlier playfulness back.

"That's why it's so perfect. You can't go ice skating in the summer." Sirius told with a grin that looked forced, before walking out the door much faster than he walked in.

"Dress warm." Remus told her before following close behind. .

_Well, that was interesting._ Hermione thought. She waited until she knew they would be in their room before leaving hers to go take a shower. She needed a cold shower after everything that had happened that morning. But even as she replayed the events over in her mind- the heat in Remus' eyes, the way Sirius' hands felt wrapped around her legs as he lay underneath her- Sirius' uncomfortable smile made it's way to the forefront of her mind. A reminder that he wasn't into her, that neither of them were.

No matter how often she wished it were otherwise, Sirius and Remus were off limits.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**We all remember this **_**includes **_**WolfStar and is M rated right? Yes? Good, please carry on. **

Sirius and Remus didn't look at each other as they all but ran to their room. Once inside, Remus closed the door with a snap, cast a silencing charm, and leaned back against it.

"That, uh, that was-" Sirius started.

"Don't." Remus cut him off and looked up. Sirius sucked in a ragged breath. Remus' normally hazel eyes were glowing amber. "I know what that was. What she wanted, what you wanted."

Sirius swallowed, but didn't back away. "What you wanted, too."

Remus nodded and stalked toward Sirius. "What I want," Remus began, placing his hands heavily on Sirius shoulders, "is to see you on your knees." Remus used a gentle, but steady pressure to push Sirius down.

Sirius went willingly and smirked up at Remus even as he reached for the button on Remus' pants. "She was so hot. I could feel the heat of her on my skin Moony." Sirius pushed Remus' pants down, exposing him, as his lover groaned above him. "I bet her perfect little mouth is just as hot. Would you like that? If she were here on her knees getting ready to suck you off. Do you want to feel her too Moony?" Sirius asked before kissing the head of Remus' cock.

Remus tangled his hand in Sirius' long black hair and tilted his head up until their eyes met. "I do, one day. But right now…." He clenched his hands tighter in Sirius' hair and the animagus closed his eyes with a moan, "Right now I want to feel your mouth."

Sirius licked his lips and nodded. "I think I can do that."

-0-0-0-

Hermione dressed in as many layers as she possibly could and still manage to move comfortably. She had on a silk camisole, a long-sleeved shirt, and one of Mrs. Weasley's knitted jumpers. All of this under the warmest coat she owned. She had put leggings on under her jeans to keep her legs warm, a pair of knee high stockings under wool socks for her feet and wore one of her own knitted hats, the thickest gloves she could find, and her Gryffindor scarf.

Once she was ready, she made her way downstairs to see Sirius and Remus dressed in considerably less than her. "Ready to go kitten?" Sirius asked, his eyes dancing with mirth, all their skates were thrown over his shoulder.

"Yes." She answered primly and walked out the door, passing by them.

"Why are you wearing so much? You look like a purple marshmallow." Sirius said and poked at her coat.

"I get cold." She brushed Sirius' hand away and narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned back unapologetically.

Remus had declared that they were walking to the park around the block because 'the cold air is bracing'. Hermione personally thought the cold was best for warm blankets, good books, and hot chocolate.

"Can you even move Hermione? You look like you might have trouble skating." Remus asked her. She could hear the amusement in his voice and felt a small smile creep onto her face. Without breaking stride, she bent over, grabbed a handful of snow, and lobbed it right in Remus' surprised face. Sirius' bark like laughter rang out around them in the cold air.

"See? I'm warm _and_ mobile." She flashed them a smile and skipped further ahead.

"Ah Moony, you should see your face!" Sirius was still chuckling. Hermione had looked so smug when her snowball hit its target. He was already planning an epic snowball fight when Harry and Ron got back from their rather sudden trip to Scotland.

"Who knew she had such great aim?" Remus responded, wiping the snow from his face. They sped up until they caught up to her. Simultaneously, they each put an arm through one of Hermione's. She sighed contentedly and walked between the two of them, swaying from side-to-side so her shoulders would brush against their arms.

They made it to the park relatively quickly- Hermione walked quickly, almost pulling the other two in her excitement. The park only had one other couple out skating but, since it was the middle of the week and the middle of the day, it wasn't too surprising. It was also part of the reason they decided to go today, rather than wait for the weekend when it was sure to be crowded.

Once skates were on, Hermione wondered how well her fellow skaters would do on the ice. She had been skating since she was young, but wasn't sure if either man had any experience. She was the first out, pushing off without difficulty, feeling unused muscles stretch with each gliding step. She looked back to find Sirius and Remus and hoped they weren't falling over each other.

Sirius was racing towards her, just as confident on the ice as he was in every other area of his life. Between one blink and the next, Hermione realized that he was on a collision course with her. She tried to skate faster, but he was on her in seconds and grabbing her waist from behind. She squealed when his momentum carried her forward and before she could lose her balance, she was pulled into Remus' steady arms. Sirius still had his hands on her waist, holding her between them.

"I didn't know you could skate." she addressed them both a bit breathlessly.

"Moony here taught James and me during our Hogwarts days. We've picked it up again recently since this park is so conveniently located." Sirius explained, moving closer until his front was touching her back and his mouth was near her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath. Remus pulled them both closer briefly then released them. Sirius' had squeezed around her waist, then let go as well.

They started skating again and Hermione moved in front of them once again. She was tempted to slow down and skate with the two men, but she decided against it. She didn't want to be a third wheel on what could almost be considered a date for them. After a couple laps around the lake Hermione turned so she was skating backwards and slowed until they were within arms reach. She smiled a bit when she noticed Sirius and Remus holding hands, skating in tandem. "How long are we staying?"

"For as long as you want." Remus said and offered her his free hand. She grabbed it and reached for Sirius' at the same time. With a wicked grin on her face, she started to skate faster. Sirius grasped Remus' hand tighter in his as Hermione skated even faster. When she had enough speed, she let go of Remus' hand swung them around. Their momentum whipped Sirius to the front of the line and Hermione was pulled behind them. Remus and Sirius watched in wonder as Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Her laughter was contagious, and soon they were laughing along with her.

As they slowed to a stop, her laugh became a giggle. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be kitten." Sirius reassured her, a smile still fixed on his face. Hermione stopped giggling and really looked at the men in front of her. They may have been older than her, but they didn't look their age. Now that the stress of war was over, and Sirius was back from beyond the Veil, they had been able to relax. Sure, Remus had a bit of grey sprinkled through his sandy blonde hair, but she found herself thinking she rather liked it. He had a long lean body, his muscles were defined, but not stocky like Charlie. Though she would bet Remus could take Charlie in a fight.

Sirius looked so much younger than the first time she had met him. He was a different man from then too. Not that his stay in Azkaban didn't affect him anymore, but he had lost the gaunt haunted look from when they had first met. His hair was still black as ever and she had the urge to touch it. She wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. He was shorter than Remus, but had no less definition to his body.

They were giving her curious looks now, and she realized she had been staring. Turning away from them to hide her face, she told them, "I love to skate. It's almost effortless the way you move." They made sounds of agreement and skated up so they were beside her. Tentatively she reached out and held their hands. They didn't pull away, and she kept facing forward, not daring to look at their faces.

She missed the wide smiles Sirius and Remus shared over her head.

-0-0-0-

They skated a few more laps before they called it a day and headed home. It was late afternoon but the time they made it back to the house and they had missed lunch. Remus went to prepare soup and sandwiches while Hermione curled up in a chair in the sitting room. Sirius insisted her tendency to curl up on anything she happened to be sitting on was why he called her kitten, always curling up on the furniture and stretching out in the sunlight that filtered through the windows.

She was balancing her hot chocolate -laden with marshmallows- in one hand and a book in the other. Crookshanks laying in her lap and Sirius was spread out on his back taking up most of the sofa. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but left him in peace. As Remus walked in levitating a tray full of lunch, her stomach gave an audible growl.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Remus said and lowered the tray to the table in the middle of the room.

"If you had taken any longer Moony, we would have wasted away to nothing in here." Sirius teased as he sat up. Either he hadn't been sleeping, or the smell of food woke him up. Hermione was willing to bet it was the latter.

"If I'm not fast enough, maybe you can cook next time." Remus said and raised one eyebrow, issuing a challenge. Before Sirius could respond Hermione groaned.

"Please don't make him cook Remus. If you care for me at all, you will keep Sirius away from all food preparation." She looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor, taking advantage of the table so she wouldn't have to try and balance hot soup in her lap. When he still looked undecided, she used what Ginny liked to call the 'secret weapon'. Hermione made her eyes go wide and water slightly, then she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. She even added a tremble to her lip. Ginny would have been proud.

Remus couldn't stand to see her look at him like that. It was breaking his heart into a million little pieces. A side glance at Sirius showed he was no less affected. "Okay, Hermione. I promise. I won't let him make any food." Her expression cleared up and she beamed at him.

"Thank you, Remus!" she said cheerfully and went back to her soup. Mouth slack at the quick change in her demeanor, it didn't take Remus long to realize he had been played and he had fallen for it. She was a dangerous witch, in more ways than one, Remus thought with a chuckle as he folded his legs to sit down next to her and across from Sirius on the couch.

Sirius was in awe. It had been beautiful. She must have perfected her pout until she had it down to an art, he decided. The way her eyes went wide, the trembling lip stuck out the perfect amount. She knew what she was doing, and had used it against his friend. Beautiful.

"Are we doing number three on our list tomorrow, or are we picking at random?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Remus and I talked about it, and we thought it would be best if we kept the list." Sirius watched her to see how she would react to their idea. Immediately her brows furrowed together.

"Why?"

"Just hear us out. While we are doing these activities with you, we are helping you relax and have fun, not the other way around. You can always look at the list and veto anything that you're against. Then we," Remus waved his hand between himself and Sirius, "will pick what we are doing each day and get the details figured out. If that's alright with you of course."

Hermione took her time to answer, thinking it through. She knew they had the means to accomplish each item on the list. She also trusted them to help her. No, what was really keeping her from agreeing was the loss of her list. To her it felt like a loss of control, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. For her, losing even that small bit of control was more than she felt could handle. And yet... that seemed to be what was keeping her fully relaxing in the first place, her inability to just let things happen. She finished her soup and part of her sandwich and neither man bothered her the whole time she was thinking. After some time, she made her decision. "You're right, I'm trying to really relax and just let things go." She paused and bit her bottom lip, then released it slowly. She looked back and forth between her companions. "You can keep the list, I don't even want to look at it. I trust you."

Her lunch finished, Hermione yawned. "I'm going to take a nap. Skating tired me out more than I thought." She reached out to either side and squeezed Sirius and Remus' hands in her own, "Thank you for today. I really needed it." She smiled at them then stood and stretched. On her way out she stopped to pick up Crookshanks and smiled at them over her shoulder before walking out.

When she was safely out of hearing distance, the men in her life began to plan for the next day.


End file.
